


Size Isn't Everything

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Euphemisms, Fluff and Crack, HARD, I Don't Even Know, Other, Silly, To Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Gimli bakes. Legolas...supports him.





	

"I didn't realize you could cook."

"It's not cooking, it's baking."

Blue eyes rolled, "Baking. My deepest apologies."

Legolas strolled through the Rivendell kitchens, thankful of the lull in chefs, and sampled Gimli's pie. Or, at least tried to. A hand came up so fast a wooshing sound went all the way past Legolas' ear.

"No taste testing!"

Legolas stopped, stared, and then began to laugh hard enough to drag himself to the floor. He remained there for some minutes.

Gimli placed the pie delicately in the oven and then proceeded to kick Legolas until he had gotten up.

Wiping his eyes, Legolas gasped out, "I- I got that as a joke! I never thought you'd actually wear it."

Gimli growled, "It was the only one I had with me and dwarves laugh at other dwarves who spill batter on their armor."

"Wouldn't they make more fun of you in an apron?"

"No, they-"

"Why, hello you two-"

Aragorn came into the kitchen, stopped, and then had to break in between his brothers to get back outside where a lot of suspicious coughing began.

The twins stood stock still, and then Elladan said in complete monotone, "Master Gimli, the pink of your apron is wonderfully complimentary to your beard."

"And may I be the first to tell you that the white lace really does make the apron as a whole, especially around the words "SIZE ISN"T EVERYTHING"', Elrohir nodded

"Masterfully made indeed, as it was made by myself."

The twins stared at Legolas, then at Gimli, and then turned 180 degrees to walk back out the door. There was more suspicious coughing.  



End file.
